Who's Next
Who's Next is an album by The Who . The album is also seen by many as a landmark in the history of rock music . Critics and consumers have the album more often nominated as the best ever. Content [ hide ] *1 History **1.1 Lifehouse **1.2 After Lifehouse **1.3 Who's Next *2 The plate **2.1 Songs of Who's Next **2.2 Cover **2.3 Track listing ***[http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Who%27s_Next_(album)#Who.27s_Next.28origineel_uit_1971.29 2.3.1 Who's Next (original from 1971)] ***[http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Who%27s_Next_(album)#Who.27s_Next_-_Deluxe_Edition_.282004.29 2.3.2 Who's Next - Deluxe Edition (2004)] ****2.3.2.1 Disc one ****2.3.2.2 Disc Two *3 External links History [ edit ] Lifehouse [ Edit ] The Lifehouse was a project of Pete Townshend . The Who after their rock opera Tommy had successfully launched, Townshend got the feeling that he is not something to be public (as in Tommy had to write.), but for themselves He wrote about the same character as Tommy , which has now moved to the future. It was considered by Pete himself as a second rock opera, but the otherband members did not understand. Lifehouse died so. After Lifehouse [ Edit ] Although Lifehouse flopped, The Who wanted to record the songs. So there was no rock opera, not a movie , but a plate . Initially, the band wanted to record the album at the Record Plant in New York , but because one of the two ( Chris Stamp was the other) by The Who's managers , Kit Lambert , smack was dealing, not ran so well in the States and the songs had to be re-recorded. With Glyn Johns , their new producer, they dived back into the studio. Who's Next [ edit ] Glyn Johns then saw something in the demos Townshend ( "Petes demos are always great to work with." and "Although Lifehouse flopped, the songs were great!" ) and went to London to try to record the songs. againThis time the recordings went well, but some songs that have stood in Lifehouse, were deleted. Townshend this was terrible, because he had the songs written as part of the story. So he regretted it very much that''Pure and Easy'' was not on the plate. This was according to him, the backbone of the story. The other songs were recorded and so the next album by The Who was born: Who's Next . The plate [ edit ] Songs of Who's Next [ edit ] In all respects, Who's Next innovative. It had a dynamic and unique sound. This was because the music experienced a great breakthrough in the field of tinkering with the sound. Thus lived the synthesizer a boom.This can be heard on the record. Songs like " Baba O'Riley "and" Bargain "both received a synth sound in the background, while the closing song" Will not Get Fooled Again "by a driving Lowrey organ linked to an EMS VCS3 synthesizer is worn, a characteristic sound that years later by Tangerine Dream would be recycled. With "Baba O'Riley" is something special going on. Townshend wanted to involve the public in his songs (which he had failed with the Lifehouse project) and also process them into his songs. Of his Indian guru , Meher Baba he performed the vital information ( age , height , weight . etc.) and the synthesizer translated it into a musical pattern, which now forms the backdrop for the song. The rest of the album is very varied: with quiet songs (" The Song Is Over ") to real hard rock songs like "Will not Get Fooled Again" (and " Behind Blue Eyes ", a song that begins fairly quiet, but later turns into a strong (hard) rock ballad). Also for The Who was the plate itself innovative. So they added not only the synthesizer, but also piano ( Nicky Hopkins on "Baba O'Riley") and violin ( Dave Arbus , also on "Baba O'Riley") to. Pete Townshend's guitar sound brighter than ever, inspired by the Gretschgitaar he of Joe Walsh had received a gift. On "Goin 'Mobile" he first used an envelope follower as a guitar effect. The only song written by John Entwistle is the later concert favorite "My Wife", graced by brass. The song was re-recorded for Entwistles solo album Rigor Mortis Sets In . Cover [ edit ] On the cover of Who's Next, all four can be seen, after they just against the band members agglomerates that have been used to shut down mines urinated . Track listing [ edit ] (All songs written by Pete Townshend, except where indicated) ''Who's Next'' (original from 1971) [ edit ] ( All bonus tracks from 1995 were previously unreleased, except "Naked Eye" and "I Do not Even Know Myself" ) ''Who's Next - Deluxe Edition'' ( 2004 ) [ edit ] ( All tracks on disc two were previously unreleased, except "Water" and "Naked Eye" ) Category:1971 albums